


Tomorrow We Will Run Faster

by orphan_account



Series: Heartlines [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (i think i'm becoming notorious for promising smut and then never delivering), (let's see how brave i am with that one), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Possible smut, also i think im funny so sorry in advance for that, but i swear its relevant to my other stuff...i promise, fuck it lets go, i love causing obi wan kenobi pain, i should be writing my coursework or my two other fics but YEET, idk how else to tag this, this is so self-indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You may not be interested in war, but war is interested in you." - Leon TrotskyObi Wan Kenobi is a great Jedi. He knows this. He's disciplined, powerful, brave. He always keeps his emotions in check and he never gets attached. That is, until Alaris.Alaris Koraan has never allowed herself to be distracted from her duty. She always obeys orders, and she never lets her emotions get in the way of her mission. That is, until Obi Wan.This can only end badly.





	1. Two Sides To Every Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> me: i can't start another fic i need to do my coursework and i have two fics already that haven't been updated since last year  
> dark me: start another self-indulgent multi-chapter star wars fic
> 
> that description was so painfully cheesy akljljdksljdlklf i'm sorry
> 
> okay so i'm justifying writing this to myself bc it ties in with Death and the Maiden but honestly this was not planned i'm just making this up as i go along (what else is new)
> 
> but i love alaris okay!! she's a great oc she deserves her own fic
> 
> also this should really be entitled 'meet me in the pit motherfucker: a star wars story' but i'm trying to set a serious tone for the angst later on
> 
> anyway enjoy i guess

Captain Alaris Koraan of the Ny Sarian Royal Guard strode across the wide, crescent-moon courtyard. The stars shimmered in the night sky, constellations she had known since childhood, and the familiar twin moons rose high, perfect reflections of each other, in harmony with themselves and their surroundings. Alaris felt anything but harmony. The palace was peaceful, velvet serenity disturbed by nothing but a warm breeze, but the nerves of the captain of the guards were jumping, soldier’s instincts all singing, _danger, danger, danger._

Two guards, her trusted men, jumped to attention as she reached them, standing sentinel at the entrance to Prince’s Tower. High above them, in the huge suite at the very top of the crystal tower, their Crown Princess slept peacefully.

“All quiet, boys?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Well, don’t relax. I can’t help feeling something’s about to happen.”

Behind his pale blue visor, Luka’s eyes narrowed. “You think the Separatists are planning to attack _here?_ ”

“It’s looking more and more likely every day. Since Her Majesty made that speech to the Senate, she’s made some pretty dangerous enemies on both sides.”

“The Republic would never attack _us,_ surely?” Peran asked incredulously. “We’re on their side, even if we can’t spare troops to help them.”

“We can’t trust anyone. This far into a war, people start to think that if we’re not _with_ them, all the way, then we must be _against_ them. And the Republic isn’t a monolith – I’m sure there are some voices advocating to destroy all neutral or pacifist planets before they join the Separatists.”

“It’s them we really have to worry about, though, right?” Luka interjected. “The Separatists, I mean. Since Princess Aurelia denounced them like that, they must be out to get us before we turn on them.”

Alaris nodded with satisfaction. Her men weren’t just mindless killing machines – they were smart strategists, train to read a situation.

The two soldiers had grim expressions beneath their silver-and-blue helmets. Alaris, helmed and armed as they were, turned to gaze at the starry sky. All quiet. All still. But then -

Alaris zoomed her helmet display in on a growing spot of light, blue, not white like the multitudes of stars. It soon split into two, growing bigger as they approached Ny Sar’s atmosphere.

“You guys see those?”

“Yeah, they look like a starship’s leading lights!”

No missions scheduled to land on Ny Sar, no trade deals made or supply ships bringing vital resources. The whole planet, especially the Citadel, was on lock-down on the recommendation of the Republic Strategic Command (not that Alaris had needed telling.) _Th_ _at_ _ship should not be here._

Alaris opened her mouth to tell Luka and Peran to raise the alarm, but there was no need. Luka barked urgent orders into his comm, as Peran ran into the tower to ensure the Princess was secure. More of her men ran from various postings around the Palace to the central courtyard as the leading lights grew closer and closer. Alaris could see the shape of its metal hull now, and recognised it as a Separatist ship, no doubt full of battle droids sent to eliminate the threat of Ny Sar’s rebellious young Princess. But they would have to get through Alaris first.

The anti-aircraft turrets were firing blue bolts at the ship as alarms rang through the Palace, windows lighting up and worried faces peering out at the chaos in the courtyard. The ship landed, listing slightly and throwing sparks from a clipped wing, scorch marks on its hull, but unfortunately intact. No matter. Alaris lifted her blaster and watched her automatic sighting align itself on her helmet readout. Blue circle for an ally, red for an enemy. The most organised weapon in the galaxy.

The ship’s door hissed open, steam pouring from the engines, and the droids came marching down the ramp. Time seemed to slow down. Alaris’ readout turned red, the circle singling out one droid in the centre, and she fired once, twice, three times then watched in satisfaction as it thumped backwards, sparks flying from the hole blasted clean through its metal chest, toppling the one behind it. One down. Twenty-nine or so to go. The rhythm of battle was so familiar, like slipping into her favourite clothes, she lost herself in the turn, aim, fire, repeat. This was where she belonged, where her blood sang and she felt alive. She rolled to dodge a laser blast, gained her feet again and destroyed the offending droid in one graceful motion. Granted, the droids were pretty tame opponents. The part of her brain not occupied by the battle wondered that the Separatists had not sent a more formidable force, but then, this was only Ny Sar. A beautiful planet, to be sure, but small, poor and under-populated. An easy target.

The last droid sparked and shuddered, then gave up. The metal husks of the Separatist force lay scattered around the courtyard, their ship now an empty shell. Alaris circled the battleground warily, checking for missed survivors and assessing the damage to her own men. Some nursed shot legs or arms, shrapnel wounds, cuts and bruises, and one man was rushed to the medical bay with a large blaster wound to his side, but overall they were in good shape. Somehow, that made Alaris even more uneasy. If the Separatists had really meant to kill Princess Aurelia and leave the planet in complete disarray, ripe for the taking, then why send such a small and easily repelled force? This should have been a swift and decisive victory for the Separatists. They knew Ny Sar’s forces, though dedicated, were small; a few more ships and her men would have been taken down by sheer numbers. Why risk leaving Ny Sar and her Princess intact, to run into the arms of the Republic?

A small, slender figure wrapped in a silver silk robe strode across the courtyard to Alaris. Her white-blonde hair glowed in the moonlight, and her expression was one of fury.

“Captain! Are any of your men seriously harmed?”

Alaris went down on one knee before her sovereign, then got to her feet. “Only one, Your Serene Majesty. Nico. He’s been taken to the medical bay; the droids think he will live.”

“Thank the gods. How could they _do_ this! To a peaceful planet! Those animals!” Crown Princess Aurelia of Ny Sar, Lady of the Twin Moons and Guardian of the Seven Stars, was all of seventeen years old and had the righteous indignation and conviction of her beliefs that only a girl of that age can have. Her gold eyes smouldered with fury, and her slender frame literally shook with the force of her anger. “If the Separatists think I will ever join Ny Sar to their cause now, they are truly mistaken!”

“It’s good to hear you say that, Princess, but please be careful. This will not be the last attack. It wouldn’t do to rattle their cage now by openly allying with the Republic.”

Princess Aurelia’s gold eyes narrowed. Alaris often reflected that for such a small girl, she had an inner strength that could not be disrespected.

“We have had this discussion, Captain. I will not risk my people’s lives by exposing them to Separatist attack. The Republic could help us.”

“With respect, Your Majesty, I don’t believe the Republic has Ny Sar’s best interests at heart. We’ve remained independent from outside influence for aeons, surely you don’t want to jeopardise that.”

“I know your arguments, Captain, but still I wonder. You’ve done well to repel this attack, but even the cleverest commander and most devoted troops can be overcome by superior numbers. Did you not teach me that?” The Princess’ expression softened. “I merely wish you not to have to fight for Ny Sar on your own. Do you really imagine I could bear to lose you now? You are my closest friend, my ally in the war I wage against my councillors. I cannot spare you, and I will not risk your life.”

“All life is a risk, Your Majesty. Allying with the Republic may take me from your side as well. They will post troops here to defend Ny Sar, that is true, but they will also require me and my men to help them with missions. Do you imagine it will be any less dangerous that the war I’m fighting here at home?”

Princess Aurelia smiled ruefully. “The war you wage here is against councillors armed with cruel words, not battle droids with blasters. Perhaps you are right then, but I would feel safer knowing the Republic is an ally, not an enemy. And at the end of the day, it is I who decides, not you. We will continue negotiations with the Republic.” With that, her little Majesty swept away towards the council room. “I will hear the voices of my councillors. Send for them immediately, we must discuss how to deal with this attack,” she instructed her page. Alaris watched her go. _The stubbornness of teenage girls,_ she reflected fondly. _But sometimes she confuses stubbornness with strength._

On Coruscant, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Skywalker’s padawan Ahsoka Tano stood around the hologram of Cody. Helmet on, the clone trooper was relaying information from a little planet on the edge of Separatist space, Ny Sar, to the Republic High Command. A little planet, but massive in its strategic importance.

“Captain Koraan of the Royal Guard led a force to put down the insurgency. All battle droids were destroyed, and none of Captain Koraan’s men were killed, though some suffered minor injuries. Crown Princess Aurelia requests advice on how she and her council should proceed.”

“Congratulated, Captain Koraan should be. Battle droids are a formidable foe,” Master Yoda pondered, his own hologram figure flickering slightly. Beside him in the projection, if not in life, stood General Mace Windu.

“Apparently, the force was smaller than expected. Perhaps the Separatists couldn’t spare the troops. It could be a sign that we’re wearing them down at last,” Cody replied hopefully.

“Perhaps. Complacent, we must not become.”

“What do we do about Ny Sar?” Anakin interjected, eager to get to the point as always.

“I think its time we sent a contingent to Ny Sar to assess the situation. The Princess’ advisors won’t like it, but her planet is too valuable to leave vulnerable,” General Windu said.

“Commander Skywalker and I would be happy to go,” Obi Wan volunteered. “We’re already familiar with the planet.”

“You don’t have any other missions?”

“None more pressing than this. If the Separatists have started attacking Ny Sar now, then it’s past time to do something about the situation. Like you said, she’s too valuable strategically to allow to fall into Separatist hands.”

“Very well, Obi Wan. Go now. Save Ny Sar, you must.”

Ahsoka looked at her master curiously as they strode together to the aircraft hangar where their ship was waiting to take them to Ny Sar.

“Master Obi Wan said you’ve already been to the planet.”

“Yep. Back when I first became his padawan, over ten years ago now.”

“It was my first mission without Qui-Gon,” Obi Wan joined in. Ahsoka observed a hint of sadness in his voice when he spoke of his old master, even all these years later.

“What happened?”

“Ny Sar was in the midst of a civil war,” Anakin explained. “Crown Prince Aemon was being opposed by rebel anarchists who wanted to overthrown Ny Sar’s government completely and create an anarchist state. We were sent by the Jedi Council to help bring peace to the planet.”

“Did you manage it?”

“Of course!” said Anakin in mock outrage. “We always win! The anarchists were defeated and Ny Sar kept its stable government under Prince Aemon.”

They walked up the ramp into the ship and up steps onto the bridge. Two clone pilots were already making pre-flight checks.

“Though the war wasn’t without its casualties,” Obi Wan carried on from Anakin, his tone still tinged with grief. “Princess Aurelia’s father, Prince Arin, was killed in the final battle with the anarchists. She was only, what...four or five?” He looked at Anakin, who nodded.

“About four, I think.”

“No wonder she doesn’t want to get involved in this war,” Ahsoka said softly.

“That may be true, but she can’t be part of the Republic and not fight,” said Anakin forcefully. “I understand her desire to protect her people, but she needs to understand that fighting is the best way to do that. Even if it is hard.”

“I think its more her advisors opinions that have guided Ny Sar’s stance, rather than the Princess herself,” Obi Wan said gravely. “We’ll have to persuade them if we want her to listen to us.”

“She was a sweet kid. Sounds like she’s grown into a typical teenage girl though,” Anakin grinned, dodging the expected elbow in the ribs from Ahsoka.

Ny Sar was as beautiful as Obi Wan remembered it. The ship descended onto the landing platform and below it, the Citadel of the Seven Stars shimmered in the rich, late afternoon sunlight. The crystal towers of the Royal Palace glittered and winked, blinding light refracted from their diamond-cut surfaces and the silver stars which crowned them and gave the Citadel its name. Everywhere in the Upper Ring there were pleasure gardens filled with exotic flowers, fountains splashing cool water, wide roads paved with marble. In the Middle Ring things were less luxurious, but no less beautiful or comfortable with their tall stone town houses and bustling shops. Even the Lower Ring, which Obi Wan remembered as the most impoverished area of the Citadel, seemed to have improved since he saw it last – work was underway to repair the low stone and wooden houses and the market stalls were full of people shopping, the multicoloured awnings creating a rainbow roof over their heads. Clearly Ny Sar had become a little richer, or at least the wealth was being distributed more equally, since the days of the civil war.

Anakin stood beside his master at the viewing deck. “Wow. It’s more beautiful than I remember. Prince Aemon did a really good job getting the planet back on track after the war.”

“And his granddaughter may be jeopardising that legacy,” Obi Wan replied grimly. He turned away from the glass.

Ahsoka looked out onto the same view and pondered their mission. She was excited to meet the Princess of all this beauty, especially since she would be the first person even close to her age she had met since she left the Temple. But she worried that Anakin and Obi Wan were prejudiced against the Princess’ stance already, and that they would have a hard time making any progress diplomatically if they weren’t receptive to her ideas.

Captain Koraan waited for them on the landing platform with an honour guard and the Princess’ trusted representatives – her steward, Ansel Atika and her councillors, including Jalen Reiss, the chair of her council. They all wore flowing robes of pale coloured silk, bound by belts of silver and copper, except the guards who were resplendent in body armour of silver-and-blue, only their eyes visible behind tinted blue visors. The only guard with a bare head was Captain Koraan herself, a smaller woman than Ahsoka expected, but clearly muscular and powerful despite it, with short dark hair tucked behind her ears and dark eyes in a sharply pretty, nut-brown face. Her helmet was held under one arm, her blaster holstered on her thigh. She gave off an air of quiet competence and authority which Ahsoka instantly respected.

Chair Reiss stepped forward. “Masters, Ny Sar is honoured by your presence. We hope this trip will be a productive one, helping us a step closer to peace in the galaxy.”

 _Carefully rehearsed words, no doubt,_ Obi Wan thought darkly. Something about this one made him suspicious. There was a long moment where Reiss waited for a reply and Obi Wan simply glared, lost in thought.

“Thank you, Chair,” Anakin replied smoothly, taking up Obi Wan’s slack for once. He cut his former master a puzzled look – _What’s wrong with you?_

Captain Koraan stepped forward. “The Princess is ready to receive you in the audience chamber, masters,” she said, her face just as dark as Obi Wan’s. He could feel the hostility crackling from her like a forcefield. _This one will be trouble._

Princess Aurelia had been a child when last Obi Wan saw her, a sweet little thing clinging to her father’s leg. She had grown, not much in inches, but a great deal in manner. The round audience chamber was carved of white marble and draped in billowing blue silk, the glass ceiling’s diamond panes alternating blue and clear so a pattern formed on the floor, a crescent shaped dais dominating the far end of the room and courtiers stood around the edges of the room, staring curiously at the group that had just entered. On the dais was a simple chair, fashioned from the same white stone, inlaid with silver and cushioned in blue silk. The Princess sat straight-backed and proud, in a flowing gown of pale purple and blue, with a sparkling tiara of seven stars touching point to point resting on her forehead. She smiled with undisguised delight when Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka entered.

“Masters, padawan, welcome to Ny Sar. I am so glad you’ve come.”

The three Jedi went down on one knee before the dais and stood again.

“Your Serene Majesty,” Obi Wan smiled. “I doubt you remember me.”

“On the contrary, Master Kenobi, I remember you very well. And you, Master Skywalker.” The Princess blushed prettily as she looked at Anakin, which caused him to grin and Ahsoka and Obi Wan to roll their eyes in unison. “I have fond memories of you both, from the time you helped my grandfather and saved Ny Sar from destruction. I hope you will be able to do the same now with me. But you haven’t introduced your padawan.” The older girl smiled at Ahsoka.

“I am Ahsoka Tano, Your Serene Majesty.”

“Welcome, Ahsoka. Just Your Majesty will do, or Princess if you prefer.” Captain Koraan made a noise of disapproval in the back of her throat. The Princess’ smile widened. “My jealous Captain disapproves of that informality, but I know we shall all be great friends, and so formalities may be done away with. Can’t they, Alaris?”

“As you say, Your Majesty,” Koraan grudgingly replied. Ahsoka grinned. She already liked this enthusiastic young girl. After months spent with only cynical soldiers and stuffy Jedi masters, Princess Aurelia was like a breath of fresh air to everyone in the Republic party, not just Ahsoka.

“I hope we can get down to business straight away,” the Princess said, folding her hands in her lap and twisting her fingers together anxiously. “Yesterday’s attack has not unified the voices of my councillors, but rather polarised them more extremely than before, and I am at a loss as to how to proceed.” Some of the courtiers shifted guiltily, and Captain Koraan looked at the floor.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’m sure we can come to an agreement,” Anakin said confidently.

“I am relieved to hear it. I personally believe that the Republic can offer Ny Sar the most safety and independence in these dangerous times, but my councillors have raised concerns that I must say are very convincing. Some fear that the Republic will lose this war, and take Ny Sar down with it. What say you?”

Anakin was taken aback. He hadn’t expected the girl he remembered as a shy, giggly little four year old to have grown up so clever, or so sharp.

Obi Wan fielded the question instead. “The Republic won the first battle of this war, Princess. We have control over the major hyperspace lanes, which give us a distinct advantage over the Separatists. I assure you, the Republic is well placed in this war. I hesitate to make any guarantees, but we are certainly not in a hopeless situation, by any means.”

“Well, those are inspiring words,” said Captain Koraan drily. “I’m feeling more and more hopeful by the second.”

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at her. “You disagree, Captain?”

“I just think it’s pretty arrogant of you to expect us to put our faith in you when you can’t promise us safety,” Koraan shot back. “Simply not being in a hopeless situation is not enough to bring an entire planet into a war.”

Something about her, her open hostility, her unwillingness to give an inch, rubbed Obi Wan the wrong way. He could sense her lack of desire to listen, to compromise, and it drove him to the bring of anger.

“War is always a risk, Captain.”

“I know that, Master, I _am_ a soldier. But the Princess is a leader, and she cannot risk her people without some guarantee of a favourable outcome.”

“Some would call that cowardice. Those who only fight when they are assured of victory may be clever, but they cannot be trusted.”

“ _What_ did you say?” Koraan bristled. “’Cause from over here, it sounded like you just called me and my Princess cowards.” Her hand was actually on the blaster at her hip when the Princess cleared her throat and laughed uncomfortably.

“Alaris, peace. I’m sure Master Kenobi meant no offense. And besides,” she said with a rueful look, “Your Princess can speak for herself, thank you.”

“Yes, Princess,” Koraan said, clearly abashed as she removed her hand from her blaster to cross her arms. She didn’t stop glaring at Obi Wan, though.

“I’m sorry about that, Master Kenobi. Do continue.”

“Well, I can understand your concern, given that Ny Sar’s fortunes have so recently begun to improve. It is hard to take a radical course of action at the best of times, and most especially when it may upset the delicate balance you’ve achieved here. But I assure you, Princess, that the lives of Ny Sar’s civilian population will not change if you choose to declare allegiance to the Republic. Nor will the Republic seek to undermine you, the rightful ruler and leader of the planet. In fact -”

Captain Koraan scoffed loudly. Princess Aurelia opened her mouth to admonish her captain of the guards once again, but before she could Obi Wan rounded on the belligerent soldier.

“Something else to add, Captain?” he asked in a tone that had Ahsoka and Anakin exchanging shocked glances. This woman had really gotten under his skin in just the few minutes they’d been talking.

“Oh nothing, Master Kenobi. Just surprised you’d outright lie to our faces, that’s all. Aren’t the Jedi supposed to be for truth and balance and all that?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Obi Wan forced out through gritted teeth. Koraan’s grin widened.

“Oh, don’t you? Allow me to enlighten you. Telling us the Republic wouldn’t undermine Ny Sar’s established political system? A blatant lie. You know as well as us that once the Senate has a representative here, you’ll use them to control and undermine the Princess’ authority.”

“Where’s your evidence for that?”

“Just what I’ve seen with my own two eyes and a little common-sense reasoning. The Republic could never stand an entirely independent principality in its system. You’re literally fighting against a group _called_ the Confederacy of _Independent_ Systems! And you expect us to believe that you’d allow Ny Sar to remain independent within the Republic?”

“So you believe that Ny Sar should join the Separatists?”

“Not at all. I just think we should maintain a healthy distance from the Republic, that’s all.”

“A _healthy_ distance? I think too much distance from the Republic could be _very_ unhealthy for Ny Sar, Captain. It is reckless to believe that the Separatists will show mercy to neutral planets.”

“With all due respect, Master Kenobi,” Captain Koraan replied in a tone that suggested the amount of respect due was exactly zero, “I believe Ny Sar can handle itself perfectly well on our own.”

“You mean _you_ can handle yourself perfectly well.”

“What if I do? I am commander of Ny Sar’s defences.” A few courtiers looked ready to interject themselves then, but the two combatants in the centre of audience chamber were in full flow and not likely to suffer any interruptions.

“You’re commander of the Palace defences, Captain. That hardly makes you a _General,_ ” Obi Wan scoffed. Koraan was predictably outraged.

“What, like you are? I thought the Jedi were peacemakers, not warmongers, _General Kenobi._ ”

“I fight _for_ peace.”

“A contradiction in terms, surely? And why is a man of peace so qualified to lead an army? Are you sure _you’re_ up to the job?”

“I know I am. Can you say the same, Captain? You seem awfully prickly about your reputation.”

“You’re questioning _my_ competency? I don’t see you defeating a squadron of battle droids without so much as one lost life.”

“That’s because I’m too busy _fighting a war._ ”

Obi Wan and Alaris were nose to nose at this point, glaring daggers at each other. The tension in the room was palpable, and causing some courtiers to look uncomfortable, but Anakin, Ahsoka and Princess Aurelia were just enjoying the show. The Princess’ silvery laugh rang out across the room, causing Obi Wan and Alaris to remove their heated gazes from each other and finally remember there were other people in room.

“With respect, You Majesty, what’s so funny?” Alaris asked without looking round at her Princess, teeth gritted to prevent her snapping. She didn’t know what was happening to her. She was usually good at controlling her admittedly hot temper; but this arrogant bastard of a Jedi strolling into _her_ Palace, _her_ turf, and telling her how to run _her_ show had tipped her over the edge. She was already furious at the world for putting her planet and her Princess in danger, but this intrusion was the absolute limit. Where did he get off, smirking at her like that? The Jedi were all the same, irritating assholes who loved to boss everyone in the galaxy about and never imagine that maybe, _just maybe,_ they were the problem. And this guy was the worst of all of them as far as she could tell. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had got under her skin this bad -

“Captain Koraan? Alaris?”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty?”

“I _said,_ ” said the Princess with exaggerated patience, still holding back laughter. “I think it’s time we ended this...ah... _discussion._ At least for today. The day is drawing to a close, and no doubt our guests wish to rest and change their clothes before joining me for dinner.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, that’s most thoughtful of you,” smirked Anakin. Obi Wan pulled himself together.

“Yes, thank you Your Majesty. Come, Anakin, Ahsoka.” He strode from the room without so much as a backward glance, stiff-backed, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka to follow in his wake, still grinning at each other.

Alaris escorted Princess Aurelia back to her suite. The Princess remained quietly amused as they ascended the stairs together, but said nothing to the still-fuming Alaris. When they got to the door, the Princess turned to her Captain.

“Please come in, Alaris.” Her face was a mask of composure.

Alaris braced herself for a humiliating scolding from her teenaged sovereign, but was surprised when Princess Aurelia burst into breathless giggles as soon as she closed the door to her vast and luxurious apartments.

“Really, Princess, I don’t get why you find it so funny.”

“My dear Alaris, I just...” Laughter took the end of her sentence. Eventually she pulled herself together. “I just find your reaction to Master Kenobi...unusual. I’ve never seen you like this with anyone, even with Chairman Reiss, and I know how you hate him.” She said all this as the handmaid droids helped her slip from her dress into her robe and unbound her hair, ready for her bath.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I really don’t know what came over me. I promise, I’ll control myself in future.”

“I think you’ve done far too much ‘controlling yourself’ recently. You made some excellent points back there, before things became so...personal.” A smirk appeared at that last word. “I wish to see you speak with such passion in future. Perhaps Master Kenobi will continue to bring out that side of you. I look forward to seeing the results.”

“As you say, Your Majesty. I’ll try not to hide my true feelings in future.”

“I’m sure you won’t.”

As she left, Alaris couldn’t help feeling that she and the Princess were talking about two very different things.

Anakin and Ahsoka waited for Obi Wan in the lounge outside his room, perched in armchairs that felt rather like sitting on a cloud. They couldn’t stop smirking at each other, preparing to tease the older Jedi mercilessly for his outburst in the audience chamber.

“I’ve never seen him like that with anyone. Not in all the years I’ve known him. I mean, I’ve seen him angry, but usually he goes all cold, not...like that. Whatever that was.” Anakin shook his head, grinning.

“I know! They got so up in each others faces, I thought they were gonna...” Ahsoka dissolved into giggles, which got Anakin laughing again. When Obi Wan opened his door he found them slumped, breathless with laughter, like two naughty younglings stealing sweets.

“Oh, yes, it’s all very funny. Ha ha,” he said drily, which only made them laugh harder.

“Oh, shut up, both of you. I don’t know why your so amused. She has very dangerous opinions that could have terrible consequences for Ny Sar, this is a very serious business.”

“Yeah, it’s all about her political opinions,” said Anakin. “That’s why you’re so rattled. Nothing whatsoever to do with how pretty she is.”

“Yes, it is her political opinions, no I was not rattled, and I can’t say I noticed what she looked like,” Obi Wan replied a little too quickly. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other meaningfully.

“Well, aren’t you two the perfect comedy duo.”

“Sounds like deflection to me, Master,” Ahsoka quipped.

“Neither of you have any idea what you’re talking about. Let’s just go to dinner, please?”

Anakin and Ahsoka relented, dragging themselves from their chairs and following Obi Wan down the hall, still smiling to each other.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaris discovers there is more to the attack on the Palace than meets the eye.

The Grand Hall of Ny Sar’s Royal Palace was as beautiful as the rest of the planet. Long and echoing, its arched windows curved up to touch, point to point, so the stars winked in from the ceiling between the huge chandeliers. The long rectangular table barely filled half the room – a massive space at the end was clear, presumably for use as a dance floor when occasion required. The occasion did not require it now, though, a blessing as far as Obi Wan was concerned. He wasn’t sure if his social graces could stretch to dancing under the present circumstances.

A relatively simple meal had been served, considering they were hosted by royalty, but Princess Aurelia didn’t like to eat extravagant fourty-course meals while her people struggled to feed their children. She picked at her own food, mostly concentrating on the conversation rather than the meal itself. She was fascinated to hear Anakin and Ahsoka’s tales from the front line, and gladly answered their questions about royal protocol and intergalactic politics. After a while, Anakin steered the conversation back round to Ny Sar herself, and Ahsoka found herself curious about the planet’s economic troubles.

“Why was Ny Sar so poor? This is a beautiful planet, surely you have a thriving tourist trade?”

“It is picking up now, for sure, but we have a long history of violence which turns tourists away. You know of course about the civil war in my grandfather’s day, and due to our position on the border of the Mid Rim we’ve been a flashpoint for wars and invasions down the ages, which as you can imagine makes travellers unwilling to visit.”

“You seem to be doing better now, despite that,” Anakin commented.

“Yes, my grandfather focused on stimulating our economy and distributing the benefits more evenly before he died. I worry now that all his good work will be undone – this war has caused another downturn that shows no sign of abating.” A crease appeared between the royal brows.

“Do you have to rely on tourism?” Ahsoka asked, leaning in, unusually interested in economics. There was something about Princess Aurelia’s manner that encouraged an interest in whatever she was talking about – something in the light behind her golden eyes. “Don’t you have factories and stuff?”

“Yes, Ny Sar is actually rich in silver ore, and we have many metal-working shops...however, they do us no good. Other planets have richer loads, more skilled forgers, and of course they can sell their goods much cheaper. Slavery has always been abhorrent to Ny Sar, but other planets in our system and even further afield use slaves to mine their ore and work it, and can therefore afford to lower their prices, while we must sell our goods at a much higher price in order to pay our workers.” The Princess shook her head. “I long to eliminate the evil of slavery from this galaxy. It benefits no-one but an immoral minority who get fat off the misery of others, while hard-working, fair employers, their workers, and of course the slaves themselves, live in hardship and poverty.”

Anakin looked at the Princess with surprise and gratitude, and Obi Wan waited for him to say something, but he simply looked down at his plate, nodded once, swallowed, and then finally said in a strange voice, “Well said, Your Majesty.”

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right,” Ahsoka said firmly. “I hope we’ll get to aid you in that in the future, Princess. It seems like you could do a lot of good for the galaxy.”

Obi Wan let their voices drift into white noise as he scanned the faces of the other diners. Most were pampered, elegant courtiers discussing art, music or fashion, but a few were clearly experienced politicians, the most senior of Princess Aurelia’s council. It was them that Obi Wan focused on. A tall, distinguished, silver-bearded man across and a few seats down from the Jedi knight was Councillor Joran Lara, who had started his career in Ny Sarian politics during the early days of Prince Aemon’s reign. He was deep in conversation with his fellow councillors; Jalen Reiss, the elected Chair, a younger blond man with a fiddly little goatee that hid a weak chin, and Nurus Inara, still handsome despite the grey streaks in his black hair and the lines on his pale face, but with a glint in his black eyes that sent a chill down Obi Wan’s spine. He listened to them talk for a moment or two before joining in himself.

“If Monai thinks he can openly contradict me in the council chamber in front of the Crown Princess herself, he’s going to get the fight of his life.” Reiss was clearly well into his cups, pink spots glowing in his pale cheeks and speech slurred, gesticulating wildly with his fork and splattering nearby diners with spots of sauce.

“Never fear, my dear Chair, after the recent attack on the very palace itself, the Princess cannot fail to take your side,” Inara replied smoothly. Either he had not partaken of the various expensive drinks served at the Princess’ table, or he could hold his liquor far better than his political ally, for his eyes were sharp and clear despite the late hour.

“Convenient for you, Reiss, that an attack from the Separatists would come so soon after your impassioned speech to the council was disregarded by Her Serene Majesty...and strike so close to the heart of the palace.” Lara was regarding his Chair and fellow council member with narrowed grey eyes.

“Thank the gods Captain Koraan was there to save our dear Princess from the worst. Can you imagine the chaos has those droids succeeded in their mission? Dreadful.” Inara shook his head in horror, but his eyes shone with something akin to amusement. Obi Wan noticed that neither Reiss nor Inara picked up on the coincidence of the situation.

“I’m glad to see that Princess Aurelia’s councillors understand well the threat of the Separatists,” Obi Wan chimed in, trying to ingratiate himself. Reiss he could see would respond well to flattery, Lara to plain, simple words. Inara was harder for Obi Wan to see through. His dark eyes were like black holes, sucking all the air from the room.

“Absolutely!” responded Reiss with delight at finding another ally. “Of course, many of Her Majesty’s councillors are wise enough to agree with me that the Republic should be our staunch ally. The outside is a cold place to be, I’m sure you’ll agree, Master Jedi.” He did not seem to notice his unintentional rhyme. “However, the Princess’ pretty little head has been filled with this nonsense about independence and corruption and all that, and she’s become frightfully muddled, bless her.”

“What our esteemed Chair means,” Inara injected in an oily fashion, “Is that Her Majesty listens to all voices equally. Unfortunately, in this case, too many voices has led to discord, and our Princess has wisely chosen to reserve judgement. But time may be running out for Ny Sar, and a decision must be reached. Which is why we welcome the arrival of yourself and your fellow Jedi, to help ease Her Majesty’s fears, and guide her to the right path.”

There was definitely something off about this one, Obi Wan decided. Something dead behind the eyes.

“Of course we all want to join forces with the Republic and end this thrice-damned war,” Lara grumbled, “But Her Majesty is right not to be to hasty. _Certain members_ of the Council I fear have been pressuring her to make a decision, and I worry the situation has become out of hand. Respect for her position as our sovereign must be maintained. She must not be lobbied like some common politician. Hers is the final voice on the matter, and whatever decision she makes is final.”

_A traditionalist. Loyal, stoic, simple. But not as simple-minded as he chooses to appear, I think. I like this one._

“I hope Her Majesty will allow the Republic to aid her in her struggle,” Obi Wan said evenly, inclining his head to Councillor Lara.

“As do we,” Inara replied smoothly. “A crown is a heavy burden even for the most venerable of men, but for a young girl it is an intolerable weight. We all wish we could carry it for her.”

_I bet you do._

Obi Wan went to bed that night with his head full of what he’d heard at dinner. He had a bad feeling about the Princess’ council. Lara was completely for his little Princess, but Reiss and Inara…Reiss was a complete fool, and probably corrupt to boot, but Inara was a different sort entirely. Those cold, black, glinting eyes… And how had Reiss been elected Chair in the first place? Obi Wan couldn’t imagine anyone voting him Chair of a backwater salvage yard, let alone a Royal Council. Inara had practically spoken for him the entire night. Could he have rigged the election somehow? Their mission was only to persuade the Princess to ally with the Republic, volunteer some troops and set up a command post on Ny Sar, but Obi Wan found himself worrying for the teenage sovereign. He hadn’t managed to save her father all those years ago, but maybe he could save her from the rancors in tauntaun’s clothing that surrounded her.

Daylight found Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka with an invitation from Princess Aurelia to meet her in the Palace gardens. They found her among the fragrant blooms, in a small circular courtyard with a fountain sending a rainbow mist of water over the surrounding flowers. The Princess rose from her bench when she saw them, and Obi Wan immediately noticed Captain Koraan was guarding her sovereign in person that day. Her helmet was on, but from her lack of inches and the glare of her dark eyes behind her visor, she was unmistakable. Obi Wan resisted the urge to sigh as he felt Anakin and Ahsoka’s eyes alight on him with glee.

“Masters, Ahsoka, thank you for meeting me here. I thought it might be more pleasant to discuss politics while surrounded by the beauty of nature. Also, none of my councillors will overhear us out here.”

That caught Obi Wan’s attention. “Why wouldn’t you wish your councillors to hear us talk, Majesty? Do you have some reason to mistrust them?”

“What I wish to discuss with you may give me some cause to doubt them, yes, Master Kenobi,” the little Princess said gravely. “I asked Captain Koraan to join me because she has some suspicions she shared with me, which have troubled me greatly. Alaris, would you care to explain?”

Captain Koraan stepped forward and removed her helm. Obi Wan felt her anger, but it was mixed with confusion and real fear, almost terror. Her sharp, pretty face was drawn with worry. She launched into her explanation without preamble. “The attack on the Palace seemed off the moment it started. Only one ship with one squadron of droids, for such an important mission? They must have known that even Ny Sar can field more than thirty combatants. They were too easy to defeat, it was like knocking down pins. Why waste expensive battle droids like that? And yet they got past our shields and anti-aircraft turrets with hardly a scratch. How could they be formidable enough to make it right to the heart of the Royal Palace, only to be defeated so easy? The whole thing stinks. None of it makes sense.”

“I assume you have a theory to answer these questions?” Obi Wan enquired.

“I sure do. And let me tell you, I wasn’t sure about trusting you with this.” She shot Obi Wan a magnificent glare.

“Of course,” Obi Wan sighed, and rolled his eyes in mock exhaustion, though truth be told he found childish amusement in crossing swords with the captain. “Do go on.”

“I thought about what anyone could stand to gain, if anything, from the attack. I ruled out the Separatists – what benefit would they get from an easy defeat? We haven’t been weakened, or gone over to their side, and they would expect that result. No. It may have looked like a Separatist attack, but it wasn’t.”

Obi Wan didn’t like where this was going. “Who then?”

“Well…” She paused, sizing the three Jedi up with inscrutable brown eyes. “The Republic. I mean, what did Ny Sar do as a result of the attack? We ran straight to join the Republic. Of course the attack didn’t reach Princess Aurelia, it was never meant to. It was only meant to frighten her into joining the Republic.”

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged horrified glances, but they knew it made sense, however much they wished it didn’t. Obi Wan shook his head, feeling the pieces click into place.

“Captain, Princess, I assure you, the Republic had nothing to do with this.” Even as he said the words, doubt crept in. Could someone have secretly ordered this? No, no, he wouldn’t believe it. He couldn’t.

“We don’t think you did,” Captain Koraan said. Obi Wan glanced at her with barely contained surprise.

“Then who -”

“For months a faction in my council, led by Chair Reiss, have been lobbying to join with the Republic,” Princess Aurelia responded. “I don’t know who, but one of them has orchestrated this attack to frighten me into doing as they wish.”

“Why does Reiss want Ny Sar in the Republic so bad?” Anakin wondered aloud.

“He thinks he’ll be elected Senator,” Captain Koraan replied with disgust. “He’s desperate for power any way he can get it.”

“Do we have definitive proof that he was behind the attack?” Obi Wan asked.

“Not yet. That’s why we’re telling you.” Koraan shifted her weight, looking uncomfortable. Obi Wan felt her irritation.

A smile danced on Princess Aurelia’s lips. “I have tasked Captain Koraan with finding proof that Reiss was behind the attack. I have asked her to work alongside you, Master Kenobi, if you will. I’m sure that with the help of a Jedi knight, it will be a small matter to catch Reiss in his lies and bring him to justice.”

“And I told you, Princess, I don’t need any help,” Koraan complained through gritted teeth. “Besides, Master Kenobi and his fellow Jedi are here to negotiate on behalf of the Republic, not run around after treacherous councillors.”

A wide grin spread across Obi Wan’s face. “Oh no, Captain,” he said with delight at her irritation. “I’m happy to help you, given the difficult nature of the task at hand. This clearly needs a lighter touch, and I am more than happy to provide assistance.”

If looks could kill, Obi Wan Kenobi would have fallen right then.

“Thank you, Master,” said Princess Aurelia smoothly. “We are truly grateful, aren’t we, Alaris?”

After a long pause, Captain Koraan gave a stiff nod. The Princess smiled, satisfied.

Captain Koraan strode away from Anakin, Ahsoka, Princess Aurelia and Obi Wan as they talked on the path through the garden back to the Palace. Obi Wan almost had to run to keep up, she was walking so quickly.

“Captain, wait. We should plan our next move immediately before Reiss suspects we’re on to him.”

“I don’t know why you accepted this job. You don’t like me any more than I like you, why would you accept working with me?”

“Princess Aurelia thought you needed help -”

“I don’t know what game she thinks she’s playing with the two of us, but she needs to stop,” Koraan muttered under her breath. She glanced behind her at Obi Wan through a fall of dark hair and he could have sworn he saw her blush, but she swung her head away again, whipping her short dark hair around her ears violently. “Do you seriously think I need help dealing with the likes of Reiss? The man’s two blasters shy of an arsenal. Not exactly a criminal mastermind.”

“Of course I don’t – Captain, could you please – Alaris, please, stop.”

She stopped dead, glaring at him, but her expression was defensive rather than angry.

“I’ve worked hard to get where I am, Jedi. I’ve spent my whole life training to serve the Royal Family. What gives you the right to come here and give me orders?”

“I assure you, Captain, I don’t doubt your ability,” Obi Wan replied, humbled. “I have the greatest respect for your rank and position. I’m sorry that I have given the impression that I see you as incompetent, and for the offense I have caused.”

Alaris regarded him warily for a long moment, and then nodded. “Okay. Fine, then. Apology accepted. Let’s start by investigating those droids. They looked like a Separatist force, which means Reiss or someone in his faction must have bought them and had them made to look like Separatist droids, or they were stolen from the Separatists and sold to Reiss on the black market. Either way, if we find out where those droids came from, then we find out who was behind the attack. Come on.” And with that, she began walking at her former brisk pace, this time with Obi Wan following close behind her.

The ruined droids had mostly been taken and compacted, but Alaris had instructed her men to keep a few back, and to keep the ship they arrived in. The ship lay empty and still in the main hangar, guarded by more silver armoured soldiers who stood aside for their captain and the Jedi master. Alaris strode up the ramp and idly nudged the dead droid lying inside with the tip of her boot. She hoped it would give up its secrets quickly. She disliked not knowing exactly who her enemy was and how to stop him, instead having to grope in the dark for answers and distrust those she had once relied on.

“What are you thinking?” Obi Wan had come up the ramp and stood behind her.

“Can’t you tell? I thought Jedi could do that.”

“We’re not psychic. We can sense strong feelings, disturbances in the Force, that’s all.”

“I’m thinking that I hate this situation. I’m having to interrogate my own men – the ones who manned the anti-aircraft turrets that night. If any one of them deliberately allowed the ship through, if they’re in on the conspiracy...” Her face twisted with anger and pain. “It makes me feel sick. And if the Princess delays joining the Republic any more, Reiss and his cronies could take more drastic action against her. They could even kill her and take over Ny Sar themselves.”

“We won’t let that happen.” Obi Wan raised his hand as if to touch her shoulder, then thought better of it.

“Damn right we won’t. I told some of my boys to go down to the Lower Ring, to the criminal gangs who set up shop there. Maybe one of those scumbags knows who bought the droids.”

“Good thinking.” Obi Wan examined the ship’s interior, glancing into the cockpit and the weapons store. “This is definitely a real Separatist ship.”

“Seen the interiors of many Separatist ships have you, General?” Alaris teased.

“An embarrassing amount, yes.”

“Well, then, I take it all back. Your personal experience with the droids will definitely come in handy.”

“If you ever need the inside of a Separatist cell properly identifying, give me a call.”

Alaris laughed, a short but uplifting chuckle that made Obi Wan smile involuntarily. “I’ll be sure to. So aside from getting captured, is there anything else useful you can do?”

“Not that I can think of. Well, I mean, I’ve lead many successful missions against the Separatists and saved a few lives here and there, but who’s counting that?”

“Certainly not me.” A beep came from Alaris’ comm and she checked the message. “My boys found a gang leader in the Lower Ring who says he knows who bought the droids. They’re bringing him up here now.” Together, they left the ship and headed to the command post.

Talking to her was remarkably pleasant, once they had gotten past their initial hostility. Obi Wan could still sense some level of dislike from her – they disagreed too fundamentally for her to get over that in a hurry – but she was growing used to him, and, for his part, he enjoyed her cynicism and her sarcasm. He felt more free to tease and joke with her than with most people – despite the closeness of his relationship with Anakin, the distinctions and separations inherent in the ranks of master and padawan did not allow him the same freedom and equality he felt with Captain Koraan. He was surrounded daily by those who either saw him as a leader, to be feared and respected, or a subordinate, valuable and powerful, worthy of respect but not equal in rank. But he realised that Captain Koraan was his equal in every sense – in rank, in ability, even in age. It made a refreshing change.

The gang leader was shackled in a small room in the command post. A squat, bearded little man dressed in odds and ends of dirty clothing, he glared at Alaris and Obi Wan as soon as they entered.

“Listen, Captain, I expect better treatment than this. I came with your boys willingly. I’m co-operating, aren’t I?”

“For once in your miserable life, yeah. Nice to see you again, Natta. You gonna tell me what I need to know?”

“I said I would, didn’t I? Just get these cuffs off me and I’ll sing like a convor.”

“Nice try, Natta. I’m not stupid, unlike you. If you think you’re getting out of here, you’re dreaming.”

“Your boys promised a reward, not a prison sentence.”

“Well, then I guess my boys lied. You’re gonna tell me what I need to know, and then you’re going away for a very, very long time. Selling stolen property and trading in goods without paying the proper tariffs are serious crimes.”

“Come on, Captain, please,” the criminal began to wheedle in a nasal voice. “Let me go and I’ll tell you everything, I promise.”

“Oh, you’ll tell me everything. But you’re not getting out of here.” She sank an armoured fist into his stomach, startling Obi Wan. Natta bent double, coughing. Captain Koraan stood over him, fist raised. “Now tell me, or you’ll get the beating of your life.” She swung for another punch, but Obi Wan caught her wrist and held it with the Force. She turned on him, her face a twisted mask of fury. “Let go of me!”

“No!” He moved closer to her and said in a lower voice, “What are you doing?”

“Getting answers.”

“This is immoral. You can’t beat a defenceless man.”

“What other way do you think we’ll get him to talk?”

“Negotiate. Get him a reduced sentence in exchange for the information.”

Koraan gave him a disgusted look. “A reduced sentence? For that scum? Are you kidding me?”

“Better than beating a man bloody, surely.”

“No, not better. He’s a criminal; he deserves to go to jail for as long as the law allows.”

“Usually, I would agree with you, but desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“This is my house. My rules.”

“If you carry on beating him, I _will_ stop you, Captain.” They were nose to nose again; Obi Wan could practically count her freckles. After what seemed like an age, she stepped back.

“ _Fine,_ ” she snarled, still glaring. She turned back to Natta. “Okay, asshole. Here’s how it is. You insist on keeping your trap shut, I throw you in the smallest, darkest, filthiest hole of a cell I can find and throw away the key. You tell me who bought those droids off you, I’ll throw you in a bigger, lighter, cleaner cell and let you out in a couple of years. Either way, I get the satisfaction of putting you away, so it makes no difference to me. The choice is yours.”

Natta grinned evilly. “I think it does makes a difference to you, Cap. I think you care a whole lot whether you get this information out of me, or you wouldn’t have beat me up in front of pretty boy over there.” He jerked his chin at Obi Wan. Alaris snarled again, took a step forward as if to hit Natta again, but just managed to restrain herself. Natta threw back his head and laughed, then coughed and spat blood and teeth onto the floor. “Okay, okay, easy there. I’ll tell you. You find me a nice comfortable cell for me to kick back in and spend the next couple ‘o years, and I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“You’ll tell us now,” said Obi Wan, layering his voice with the Force.

“I’ll tell you now,” said Natta, suddenly more slack-jawed and vacant-eyed than usual. Alaris glared at Obi Wan.

“You couldn’t have done that before I punched him and then promised him a reduced sentence?”

“I don’t like to do it often. To invade someone else’s mind is an incredibly uncomfortable experience, not to mention immoral.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to make you _uncomfortable,_ Master,” said Alaris sarcastically. “Good to know that punching someone is unforgivably immoral, but invading someone’s mind is fine so long as you feel bad about it.” She turned back to Natta. “Go on then, scum. Start blabbing.”

Natta told them how he’d been approached by a cloaked man three months ago, who asked him to procure a Separatist vessel and droid squadron. A difficult task, but Natta was the best, and he soon had a squadron fresh off the assembly line, not yet activated, complete with ship. The man paid him well, electronically, not cash.

“Amateur move,” scoffed Alaris as they left the room. “Just like Reiss to pay by traceable means, too wrapped up in how brilliant he is to notice he’s actually a moron.”

“We still don’t know it’s him. Natta said he never saw his face.”

“All we have to do is check Reiss’ records for the missing money. Case closed. He’ll be rotting in a cell by tomorrow.” Her face was full of determination, but she avoided catching Obi Wan’s eye. The awkwardness and hostility that had been dispelled by their earlier joking now hung between them like smog once more.

“Can you access his records?”

“Easily. You can report back to the Princess. I can handle things from here.”

Obi Wan felt anger rise within him again at her dismissal, but choked it down. He nodded. “Captain.” Then he turned and strode away from her, the doors of the command post slamming shut behind him.

Alaris continued down the corridor to the bank of computers manned by the technical branch of the Guard. “Found them yet?”

“Here, Captain. 400,000 credits paid one month ago to an unnamed account from Chair Reiss’ account.”

“Perfect. Thanks boys.” But in her heart, Alaris felt a twinge of dread. Again, it had been too easy. There was no doubt in her mind that Reiss was behind the attack, but it had to go deeper than that. Who else was involved in this conspiracy? Wanting answers, she went against protocol and didn’t take backup with her to confront Reiss. She had to get these answers by herself. That was her first mistake.

Alaris found the Chair of the Council in his chambers, alone. The doors slid shut behind her and Reiss got up from his desk to acknowledge her nervously, his forgettable face twitching anxiously.

“Captain Koraan. What a pleasant surprise.” His face gleamed with sweat. He dabbed at his brow with a blue silk handkerchief.

“This isn’t a social call, Reiss. I know what you did.”

“A-and what might that b-be, Captain?” His eyes were huge with panic.

“Give it up, Reiss. It’s obvious. You orchestrated the attack on the Palace.”

“Why – why would I-”

“To get the Princess to join the Republic. Everyone knows you want the position of Senator. You should have been less vocal, Reiss.” Alaris was concentrating on her enemy’s face, trying to figure out what kind of man would sell out his own planet for power. That was her second mistake. Reiss had the blaster in his hand before she could react.

“Put it down, Reiss.”

“I don’t t-think so, Captain.” His voice still shook with fear. “Take your b-blaster from its holster and lay it on the ground. _S-slowly._ ”

She did as he said, conscious of the barrel of the blaster held in her face. Her heartbeat raced. If he had half a brain, he’d realise he couldn’t leave her alive.

“It’s too late, Reiss. The Jedi know what you did, and the Princess as well. No matter what happens here, you’re through.”

“I’ll leave before they ever catch me, with your help, Captain.” His voice was steadier now, and his hand, as his confidence grew. Soon, he would grow complacent, and Alaris would seize her chance.

Directly below them, in the audience chamber, Obi Wan was explaining the situation to Princess Aurelia and her councillors.

“So there you have it. Chair Reiss orchestrated the attack to force Princess Aurelia’s hand.”

“Are you sure he acted alone, General?” Councillor Lara asked gravely. Obi Wan could feel Councillor Inara’s black eyes on him.

“We’ve found no evidence of a collaborator,” Obi Wan said, full of misgiving.

“And where is Chair Reiss now?” Princess Aurelia asked anxiously. “When will you and Captain Koraan arrest him?”

“Immediately, Your Serene Majesty. Just as soon as Captain Koraan…” Obi Wan looked around the room, and with a thrill of fear, realised that Alaris was not there. Anakin frowned at him.

“What’s wrong, Master?”

“Alaris,” Obi Wan murmured. “Where is she?” he asked in a louder voice.

“She left about 20 minutes ago, sir,” answered one of the assembled guards.

“Where?” asked Anakin urgently, sensing as his former Master had a disturbance in the Force.

“I don’t know, sir, she just left after she checked Chair Reiss’ records.”

_Damn her, she must have gone after him herself._

“Anakin, Ahsoka, ensure that the Princess is safe and the Palace locked down.”

“Yes, Master,” said Ahsoka. Anakin frowned at Obi Wan.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m going to get Captain Koraan out of the mess she’s no doubt found herself in.”

Alaris moved slowly, talking softly as if to a frightened animal. “Okay, Councillor. I’m sure we can find a way out of this.”

“I’m sure we can, Captain. You will use your clearance to procure me a ship out of here. Preferably in the next few minutes.”

“Or?”

“Or I sink a few laser bolts into your pretty face. A shame, to ruin such a lovely sight, but it can’t be helped.” He licked his lips in a nervous tic. “Come along, Captain.”

_Moron. If either of us use our clearance to check out a ship from the hangar, the Jedi will know immediately and come for us. Someone will have noticed I’m not where I’m supposed to be by now. If I can just stall him for a few minutes…_

“I can’t do that, Councillor.”

“Oh, I think you can, Captain.”

“If you kill me, you’ll never get out of here alive.”

“I have friends who can help me with any pesky murder charges I might find myself with.”

That caught Alaris’ attention. “What friends?”

An insane parody of a grin spread across Reiss’ face. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know, Captain. Unfortunately it’s more than my life’s worth to tell you.”

“If you tell me, I’ll -” But she never got to finish her bargain, for at that moment the locked doors were forced open.

“Captain. I was wondering where you’d got to.”

“Master Kenobi, glad you finally decided to show up.”

“This is a fine little melodrama, isn’t it?” An amused smile danced across the Jedi’s face as he took in the scene.

Reiss gave a little scream of frustration and grabbed Alaris roughly, pressing the barrel of his blaster to her temple.

“Get out!” he shrieked. “Give me your lightsaber and leave the room, or I swear I’ll blow her brains out!”

“Charming,” said Obi Wan with a grim smile, resolutely remaining a firm grip on his lightsaber. Alaris grinned at him from under the curtain of dark hair that had fallen over her face in the struggle, and Obi Wan winked. In reality, he wasn’t as confident as he looked. Yes, Reiss wasn’t exactly the most terrifying opponent he’d ever faced, but one false move would cause his trigger finger to twitch and paint the walls with Alaris’ brains. Obi Wan would have liked to avoid that if at all possible.

“Let’s put down our weapons and talk, Councillor. You’re a man of great importance and long service to the Crown. I’m sure the Princess will grant you clemency.”

“I’ve betrayed her. She will answer that betrayal fiercely.”

“No, no, my dear Chair. Her Serene Majesty told me herself, she had long admired your wisdom. She understands that all you did, you did for love of Ny Sar and her Royal person, and she loves you for it.”

“Yes...” Reiss’ expression changed a little. “For love of Ny Sar...that’s why I did it...for my planet, and my Princess...” His grip on Alaris slackened a touch.

“Just put the blaster down, and we’ll negotiate a favourable outcome for you.” Obi Wan gritted his teeth, and prepared to invade his mind with the Force. “Just-”

But before he could start, Alaris slipped from Reiss’ arms, plucked the blaster from his loose grip and aimed it squarely between his eyes in one swift, elegant motion. Reiss blinked and swayed, utterly mystified as to how he could have been in control one moment, and at the mercy of the diminutive soldier the next.

“Thanks for all your help, General, but I’ll take it from here,” she said to Obi Wan, eyes and gun still trained on the snivelling former Chair.

“Oh yes,” he replied, lightsaber still ignited and pointed at Reiss’ chest. “You had the situation well under control. I only saved your life.”

“Oh, please. You didn’t save anything. I handled it perfectly,” Alaris said, turning to him.

“Says the woman who half a minute ago had a blaster pointed at her head,” Obi Wan grinned at her.

“Says the woman with the blaster in her _hand._ ”

“Just _shut up,_ both of you!” snarled Reiss tearfully.

“ _Hey!”_ said Obi Wan and Alaris in unison, turning back to their captive, who cringed away from them.

When Anakin and Ahsoka made it up to Reiss’ chambers, they found him handcuffed and weeping, with Alaris and Obi Wan still glaring at each other from across the room.

“Masters, Ahsoka, I hope you will convey Ny Sar’s immense thanks to the Republic for sending such brave and resourceful envoys to us.” Princess Aurelia was seated on her throne in full royal regalia; shimmering silver gown, hair braided and piled on the top of her head, neck and wrists glittering with diamonds, and her seven-star crown gleaming on her forehead. She smiled down on the three Jedi who stood before her in the audience chamber.

“We will, Your Serene Majesty,” Anakin grinned. “And we have been asked to convey the Republic’s thanks for your agreement to ally with our forces and help bring an end to the Separatist insurgency.”

“It is an alliance I know will benefit all participants. The Republic has Ny Sar’s full support and undying loyalty. I know we will be able to put aside the unfortunate events that have occurred recently and work together for peace across the galaxy.”

The Jedi bowed and left the audience chamber. Anakin shot Obi Wan a sideways grin. “I think the Princess likes me.”

“You says things like that just to annoy me. I know you don’t have designs on her. She’s seventeen years old…and besides, attachment is against the Jedi code. I know you would never break that.” He gave his former padawan a sharp look. Abashed, Anakin studied the floor, and for a moment or two they walked together to their ship in awkward silence.

Ahsoka broke the silence at last. “Speaking of liking people,” she grinned wickedly, “I bet Captain Koraan was really grateful for your help, Master Kenobi.”

“She, ah...she made it clear she was perfectly fine without my help.”

“What?” said Anakin, picking up on the game. “A woman, resist the charms of Obi Wan Kenobi? She must be crazy.”

“I’ll throw the two of you out of the airlock. First chance I get.”

“Oh, Alaris,” Ahsoka mock-swooned in a remarkably accurate impression of Obi Wan’s accent. “I’ll rescue you, my love, never fear.” Anakin burst into uncontrollable laughter.

In Princess Aurelia’s chamber, she removed her crown, wincing as she massaged the angry red grooves it had left on her temples. “Well, that’s that done with.”

“No doubt you’ll be sad to see the Jedi go, Princess,” said Alaris politely.

“As will you, I’m sure.”

“Uh...yes, of course, Your Serene Majesty.”

“Well, you needn’t miss them too badly.”

“...Why is that, Your Majesty?”

“I’ve agreed to send a force of one hundred men to aid the Republic, and I want you to command them.”

For a second, Alaris’ heart sang. _My own_ real _command. What I’ve been waiting for my whole life. But…_

“I’d have to leave you, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, you would. But you’d be commanding a real fighting force, not just a force of Palace guards.”

“I can’t leave you unguarded, Your Majesty. Not now.”

Princess Aurelia laughed. “Hardly unguarded. I have more guards than just you, Alaris.”

“None that I trust enough to leave you with.”

“Oh, my fierce, overprotective friend. I’m a ruler, a princess, and almost a grown woman. You can’t waste your life playing nursemaid to me. I will learn to live without you, I _must_ learn, and you must go and win glory and renown for yourself on the battlefield.”

“Princess, it’s too risky.”

“All life is a risk. Someone very wise told me that.” The two friends, princess and soldier, smiled at each other for a moment.

Alaris sighed. “I mean...since Chair Reiss hung himself in his cell...he said he had friends, Your Majesty. Friends who aided him in his attack. And he died before I could learn their names. Those friends may attack you again. They’ve got what they wanted with the alliance with Republic, but who knows how long before they want more, and we know they will kill to get it.”

“I’m getting hundreds of clone soldiers in exchange for your little force, Alaris. They will protect me. You must go. Fight for peace in the galaxy. Fight for me.”

Alaris nodded wearily, unwilling to fight any longer. Her princess had made up her mind, and wouldn’t be persuaded otherwise.

The Princess saw her soldiers off herself, surrounded by her councillors, courtiers, and escorted by her new Senator, Nurus Inara. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, making her laugh. Across the courtyard, Alaris glared at him in suspicion.

“All ready to go, Commander?” Nico asked cheerfully. He was among the hand-picked force of one hundred soldiers to be sent to aid the Republic.

“Just a minute, Nico. The Princess has to send us off.” Nico saluted and moved away to relay her orders to the rest of the force.

Princess Aurelia laid her hand on Alaris’ shoulder. “May the Seven Stars and the Twin Moons watch over you always,” she said solemnly, the traditional blessing for travellers and soldiers, all those who left the safety of Ny Sar for more dangerous shores. She repeated the blessing, louder, to every soldier assembled in the courtyard, stood to attention in front of the huge ships that would bear them to Coruscant and their new mission.

Alaris gazed through the back portal at the retreating planet, sparkling and swirling with clouds. She hoped she would see it again, and her princess, but she something told her that everything had changed, and she could not go back to the past, no matter how hard she tried.


End file.
